inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amagi Daichi
Amagi Daichi (天城大地) is one of the supporting characters of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game and is a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO (game) *''"The team's foremost giant, who hates warped fights."'' History When he was young, he met Mahoro Tadashi. Mahoro wanted to play butthe other kids didn't care to talk to him. Then Amagi first talked to him and said that both of them should play, that's when both became friends. Later, he meets Kosaka Yukie and also became friends with her. The three were known to be the best of friends. Appearance He is big and has dark purple hair and purple/violet eyes. He has big goggles under his chin. Personality He is a third year at Raimon Jr. High. and a Defender. He hates anything that seems unjustified, so he’s quick-tempered. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. In Episode 13, he finally helps the Raimon team and creates a new hissatsu technique, Viva! Banri no Choujou In Episode 15, he helps Shindou, Hamano, Kirino and Hayami with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails. In Episode 17, he, along with the other members who performed this tactic, completes and successfully uses Ultimate Thunder, due to Tsurugi assisting them in doing so. In Episode 23, the new member, Kariya Masaki, who was revealed to be a SEED in the previous episode, made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back, saying that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed what Kariya said, and had a short quarrel with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended him and said there's nothing to do with Kariya. He used his hissatsu technique again in Episode 27 but failed against Gousetsu no Saia. He later was switched by Kageyama Hikaru into the field. In Episode 29, he was placed in the bench, to which made him sad and worried, about not being able to play in the match. In Episode 31 he was seen talking with Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke that if appears more players with Keshin they won't play anymore and that all resumes to talent. In Episode 33, he is seen talking to his old friend, Mahoro Tadashi. He seemed to be very worried about his friend Mahoro and he tried to remember him about there old memories when they were young. Kidou also removed him from practice since he was not concentrating but after that he apologized to Kidou, so he can go back and practice again. In Episode 34, he plays against Genei Gakuen. He was trying to block Maboroshi Shot with his block hissatsu but it failed. In Episode 35, he tried to stop Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot with his block hissatsu but failed. He also tried to stop Maboroshi Shot but failed for the third time. At the end of the match, he finally stopped Mahoro's shoot with his new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall. At the end, he is seen talking to Mahoro about their c , Sangoku and Amagi shocked about Shinsuke's Keshin]]hildhood. In Episode 37, he surpised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when Minamisawa has visited them. In Episode 38, he tried to use Atlantis Wall against Sunshine Force but he wasn't too fast and failed. In Episode 43, he used Atlantis Wall two times to stop Dragonlink's keshin shoots, even with Kurumada's help, it failed. In Episode 44, he was seen blocking a shoot with the rest of the defenders of Raimon and it was successful. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4 and Amagi was happy about it, just like hs teammates. In Episode 45, he was happy that Shindou was healed ftom his injury and like the others, Amagi ran towards Shindou and he said that it is fun to play soccer with Raimon. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1 it was revealed that he did not join any club at all when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all along with Kurama Norihito. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he gives Fei his ticket to use as an artifact. He later played in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 6, he used Atlantis Wall but failed against Beta. He got badly injured in the match. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Amagi quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. In Episode 018 (Chrono Stone), he and all the members came back. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. He along with his teamates had a match with Unlimited Shining, like the others he was badly injured. During the match against Zero, he was also badly beaten but like the others in the second half he was able to block Seidou Dan's keshin. Later at the end of the match, he was seen shaking hands with Ejima Kazuya. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 135 *'Shoot': 86 *'Dribbling': 87 *'Technique': 115 *'Block': 147 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 116 *'Catch': 99 *'Lucky': 95 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'SK Block Plus 20' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' Trivia *His name, Daichi, means 'earth'. *It seemed that his techniques are mostly based on the histories of different countries (Ex: Great Wall of China and Atlantis) Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon GO Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)